Arms of an angel
by NattyShortCake
Summary: In the arms of an angel, may you find some comfort here . . . KxS OneShot


**I was inspired again after watching 'City of Angels' for a second time. The song 'Angels' sorta brought this sad story to mind and with some of the scenes from the movie i made this OneShot. I kinda actually felt really sad after reading it through, tis a bit emotional. Reviews would be cool.**

**Hope ye all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , if i did it would be much more romantic. lol**

**MissMurder**

"I'm sorry Sakura, we did everything we could, I'm so sorry."

"NO NO NO NO"

She collapsed to her knees, crying into her hands, repeating the word 'no' over and over again until it came out in a blur of chokes and sobs. Her heart shattered in her chest causing her body to ache all over. This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, he should still be here, here with her ready to finally be married, after her waiting for so long. Everything around her disappeared and the world became engulfed in darkness leaving her alone, it was then she realised he would never be coming back.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance For the break that will make it ok_

It had been six months since Kakashi was ambushed on a mission, he managed to fight his way out and drag himself back to the village, he had a promise to keep to Sakura; as soon as he'd finished this mission he would take a leave of absence from the ninja academy for a while then they would be married and set up their house together. It was the one thing that kept him going. When he collapsed at the village gate, alert was raised, medical nin rushed him to the hospital his life hanging by a thread, they did all they could but he's lost too much blood.

Sakura was left alone in the world that day, left to pick up the pieces of her broken soul, waiting for some kind of serenity to enter her life and give her a second chance, making it ok again.

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day _

It was the afternoon and the day slowly coming to an end. The sky filled with dull grey clouds that threatened to let loose at any moment, making the town look hollow and empty. Sakura was walking home from work through the dark streets, lost in her owns thoughts. Six months, six months had already passed and she still felt broken inside, still in despair, she hardly had any sleep or ate and was emotionally and physically at wits end.

Her friends had noticed and tried to help but it was no use, her normally brilliant green eyes held no spark, no life, just pain and hurt. Sakura's usual bubbly and optimistic attitude disappeared leaving a shell of a women. She did feel bad for all their efforts going to waste but she could no find any joy in life anymore.

A clap of thunder snapped her from her thoughts and she realised she'd turned a corner and ended up at the memorial.

_I need some distraction oh beautiful release Memories seep from my veins _

Under the cherry blossom tree stood the stone where all fallen ninja had their names engraved. This place soothed her hurt, she felt closer to him here, the place she alwayes used to find him, leaning against the stone orange book in hand blocking out the world.

**Kakashi Hatake **

She kissed her fingers and traced the letters spelling out her lovers name. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall down her pale cheeks.

It hurt so much.

She wanted to turn around and find him standing there behind here with his usual 'happy eye crease' smile. He then would walk her home whispering sweet nothings to her making her giggle, when they got home they would eat together, talk about their day and when they went to bed he would make love to her into the night before finally leaving her to fall asleep in his arms.

Her vision blurred, the tears were really coming down now, memories flooding through here veins, so much to remember inside of her yet she felt so empty. She sank to her knees, sobbing her heart out.

"oh god please help me"

She felt so alone, so cold and distant from everyone else. Rain started to fall, lightly at first but soon turned heavy. Rain droplets mixed with her tears making it impossible to tell which was hers. Her clothes were soaked through instantly, the coldness waking her up to reality, sighing heavily she wiped her face and got up. Looking at his name again she spoke aloud to the stone as if it were him.

"Your not coming back are you"

She knew she had to move on, she had to for her sake and everyone else's, it hurt too much, all because she wouldn't let go but now was time to let go, she would miss him dearly, she knew one day she would see him again though, welcoming her with open arms, to where they would stay together for all eternity. Until then she would make most of her time here, here with her friends, who loved her dearly. Kissing the palm of her hand she brought it back to his name.

"I love you"

Turning around she walked away, a part of her felt at ease. Tonight she would try find peace.

_They may be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight _

Opening the door to her apartment the warmth greeted her rain soaked body. Closing the door, she discarded her coat and boots on the floor and headed straight to her room.

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

Her room was dark, the sound of the heavy rain filling the room. Peeling off her wet clothes one by one, she let them fall to the floor. Eventually she stood in nothing but her bra and panties, staring into the darkness she held her shoulders, she imagined Kakashi behind her, holding her gently.

"Kakashi"

She could feel him stroking her shoulders, placing a kiss wherever he touched. Closing her eyes she continued to picture him, swaying her gently from side to side, breathing steadily and holding her arms tightly.

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

She could feel his warmth around her.

"Kakashi hold me tight"

His angel form comforting her, it felt so real, no she knew it was real, she knew he was here with her, mending her heart back together, helping her move on.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies _

She walked to the bed, laying down, she felt him lie down with her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Her eyes felt heavy, sleep taking over, but her mind remained stubborn continuing to imagine him.

_That you make up for all that you lack It don't make no difference, escaping one last time It's easier to believe _

Imagining him one last time made it easier before she had to let go, this was her way of saying goodbye. But a part of her felt he was there with her it was no longer a daydream, he had heard her call from heaven and came to listen to her goodbye and what she had to do.

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness That brings me to my knees _

She pictured him placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder, then began to move off the bed and leave now that she was safely in bed.

"Don't leave until I fall asleep Kakashi, please"

She could see him smiling then moving back down and holding her again. She placed her hands on top of his holding it securely.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

He had pulled her from the wreck she was in, comforting her, holding her like a child until she let sleep give in. Soothingly stroking her hair and arms, lulling her to sleep with the gentle murmuring of his voice. Sakura yawned softly and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Kakashi"

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

Sakura knew that when she woke in the morning he would be gone, no longer holding her, but she didn't mind, she would continue to love him and then finally one day see him again. Memories of him flashed through her mind; their first kiss, the first time they made love, the day he told her he loved her, the night he proposed after they slept together. She smiled, his face so vivid so clear.

Now she felt that she could finally be at peace move on with her life, and with Kakashi watching over her keeping her safe, she no longer needed to be in despair.

So lying there, in the arms of her angel, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_


End file.
